


Cut Short

by FireFlySlick



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fondling, Grinding, Lust, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Ann and Makoto are enjoying themselves in Makoto's room. As they make out, and grind against each other, they're prepared to go another step further, that is until Makoto's sister, Sae comes home, and the girls find their moment of intimacy cut short.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

Passion, and lust. Those were the only two emotions the girls could recognize. Even then, they barely noticed them since they were so infatuated with each other.

It didn’t start like that of course. Deep conversation turned to honeyed words. Those honeyed words turned to sweet nothings. Sweet nothings led to a kiss. One kiss led to two; and before they knew it, that second second kiss progressed until Ann and Makoto were making out and grinding against each other without a care in the world.

Ann had let her body move as it wanted, making no conscious decisions for herself. She allowed that passion and lust to drive her body as it desired.

Makoto, on the other hand, was much more stiff, and awkward. She had little experience with anything of this sort, and because of it, she was thankful that Ann took the lead.

That lead slid her tongue into the deep chained kisses. It caught Makoto off guard, but the taste of her lover’s tongue against her’s was intoxicating.

Ann then began grinding herself against her love's thighs, making sure her own rubbed against her girlfriend’s clothed nethers.

“Oh… Ann,” Makoto let out in a shallow breath, breaking the kiss for just a second before returning to it. Her arms wrapped tightly around her lover. Her own hips rocked back and forth, rubbing herself against Ann.

The pleasure that they both felt was rather muted, but it still felt like their own little slice of heaven regardless.

As they ground against each other, even their hands acted on their own. Ann’s in particular ventured up Makoto’s shirt, trailing up her body, starting at her hips.

Ann’s fingers felt everything on the way. She enjoyed the feeling of her girlfriend’s tight stomach, especially given the muscle that lay underneath the smooth skin.

Ann allowed her hand to creep up further, until she felt the first bait of fabric from Makoto’s bra.

With a touch of force, Ann pushed her girlfriend’s bra up and out of the way. Her hand moved further, wrapping her fingers and palm around Makoto’s left breast.

She fondled Makoto’s breast while still grinding against her. There was no point to it anymore, nothing but the simple point of pleasure, but even then, it was starting to be too little for both of them.

So, Ann slid her free hand to Makoto’s skirt, forcing her fingers underneath it, from the top. Her fingers forced their way underneath Makoto’s panties, slowly creeping their way towards Makoto soaked heat. Along the way, she traced along the above, noticing the lack of hair.

Ann broke the kiss, and whispered into Makoto’s ear, “Oh? Did you shave just for me?”

Makoto only brought herself to blush, not knowing quite how to respond. Ann found it rather adorable, but the thought was fleeting as her fingers inched closer and closer to her girlfriend’s pussy.

As her fingers finally came into contact with Makoto’s clit, she applied a light pressure, tracing circles around it and giving it all the focus in the world.

At least until that focus was stolen away.

Both girls heard the front door open through Makoto’s bedroom walls, which was followed by a, “Makoto, I’m home.”

As much as Makoto loved her sister, she definitely didn’t want to see Sae at this time. Nevertheless, as much as she wanted to yell at her to go somewhere else for an hour or two, Makoto feigned a smile, and called out to her sister, “Hey, sis. I’m studying with Ann.”

Annoyed sighs and grumbles were elicited as both girls fixed up their clothes. Even if Sae more than supported the relationship, that definitely wouldn’t mean that she’d be okay with catching them in the act.

Just in the nick of time, Sae opened Makoto’s door as Ann was setting her textbook on her lap.

They didn’t talk for long, just some polite small-talk, followed by Sae leaving the room to work in her own room.

As much as Ann and Makoto wanted to resume where they left off, based solely off of a few phone “conversations” Ann likely wouldn’t be able to keep herself quiet enough to not draw attention to herself.

That didn’t make it any less painful. Ann feared she might make her own lip bleed with how much she was biting it. She couldn’t keep her mind on anything else. Usually, her mind wouldn’t be thinking like this, but damn it all, her girlfriend was hot as hell.

It wasn’t like Makoto was much better. The feeling was returned tenfold, especially since that was the first time anyone had touched her like that. She was helpless with Ann over her like that. She only wanted one thing in the world right now, and that was Ann’s fingers deep inside of her.

Those thoughts were each girls downfall. While they did actually intend to study, neither girl could keep their mind on what they were supposed to be studying.

Parts of them wanted to take the risk, get as far as they could before being caught. But alas, neither of them were that foolish.

The remaining half hour Ann spent at Makoto’s was perhaps one of the most painful experiences of their lives. They had managed to sneak in quick kisses, making sure not to get too carried.

Makoto knew herself well enough to know she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet with Ann. She struggled as is with touching herself, and she knew Ann would drive her to her limits.

Granted, knowing the consequences didn’t lighten the temptation in the slightest.

When the time came for Ann to make her way home, both of the girls felt a little relieved. It felt almost as if they had cleared a palace of their own.

After Ann had left, sparing a few seconds for a goodbye-kiss and seperate, “I love you’s,” Ann made her way to the station.

But, evermore that feeling betwixt her legs persisted, leaving her with a desire like she had never felt before on this scale. As she walked, her legs were slowly losing their strength, and her mind wandered back to certain lewd thoughts.

She imagined what could have happened had Sae not come home so early. She imagined finally seeing Makoto naked, feeling the inside of her girlfriend… Tasting her sweet pussy…

By now, Ann’s perverted thoughts had carried her to the train, where she had actually managed to grab a seat for once.

Whilst waiting to arrive at her destination, she imagined what Makoto would have done to her. How she would have touched her, how she might have stared at her. She wondered if Makoto’s tongue felt as good as she imagined it did.

These thoughts carried her home, however, had she not managed to snap herself into reality, she would have missed her stop. So, realizing how dangerous these thoughts could be whilst walking home, she did her best to force them to the back of her mind.

It only partially worked, her own horniness was starting to piss her off. However, once she had finally reached her home, she was never happier that she was finally home; and that her parents were out for business.

Immediately she pulls out her phone, and sends a message to Makoto, “Even though your sister is usually pretty cool, I want you to know that I hate her right now.”

As she waits for a reply, she kicks her shoes off, drops her bag, and heads to her room. Halfway through the doorway of her bedroom, she hears her phone go off.

Without much delay, she unlocks her phone to check for her girlfriend’s response, “Yeah, I’m kind of pissed at her… Dinner was kinda awkward.”

As Ann crashes onto her own bed, she begins her reply, “She ask what we were doing before she got there?”

While she waits, the perversion she had forced to the back of her mind crept its way into the forefronts of her brain, drawing images of a nude Makoto that Ann wished she could see for real.

Makoto finally replies, “No, but being aroused in front of your sister isn’t exactly comfortable.”

Ann cackles a bit to herself, before realizing that there’s hope that her wish could be granted, “Lol, I could only imagine… Fuck, I’m still wet though.”

She sets her phone aside for a moment, peeling off her socks, and sliding her skirt off while she was at it. She knows she’s going to get herself off, but she finds no need to rush herself.

Her phone beeps at her again, “Same here… I wish you were here right now.”

Before she replies, she pulls her shirt off of her body, throwing it beside her bed, and nearly reaching for her bra strap before stopping herself. She cackles to herself again as she snatches up her phone. Quickly, she types up a question, “Are you in your room?”

Not long passes before she receives a response, “Yes?”

She almost laughs to herself as she pulls up the camera app.

She holds her phone away from her, positioning every part of her body just right. She tilts her head down a touch, biting her lip, and giving the camera the neediest puppy-eyes she can manage. Her fingers trace just above her cleavage, and the camera conveniently cuts off the image just above Ann’s panties. Her face, breasts, and toned stomach, however, save for the bra, are on full display.

She snaps the picture, and immediately sends it to Makoto with pure enthusiasm.

She types up a quick, rather cheesy comment under the picture, “I wish you were here too, Baby. <3”

A full minute passes after everything is sent. There was no response. It was the longest minute of Ann’s life. She waited patiently, not doing anything, besides, of course, rubbing herself through her own panties.

Finally, her phone sounds off again, and a reply from Makoto reads, “Oh my god, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you like that.”

Ann blushes, and giggles to herself as she then finally unstraps her bra, pulling it off of herself and tossing it across the room. As her breasts were greeted by the hair, Ann felt a mixed sense wash over her.

She felt comfortable, she felt confident, and most of all, she felt sexy as hell.

”Do you like what you see?” Ann types as her other hand ventures back to her panties, electing to go underneath them this time.

”You have no idea…” Ann reads Makoto’s response as she traces little circles around her clit.

Small moans escape her mouth as she attempts to think of something to say, eventually a wonderful idea pops into her head.

She calls Makoto.

Two and a half dial tones pass before Makoto picks up. When Makoto does answer, she answers with a soft, and raspy, “H-hey.”

”Hey, Beautiful,” Ann speaks with complete confidence, not even faltering as her moan bleeds through just a bit.

”Woah… Are you..?”

”Yeah, I am,” Ann stops for a just a moment to peel her panties off of her, sliding them down her legs and kicking them across the room, once completely naked, she gets back to working herself.

A moan of Makoto’s breaks through as well, and at that, Ann just chuckles to herself, “You’re getting yourself off, too? Aren’t you?”

There’s a touch of silence again, before Makoto weakly responds, “Mmhmm…”

Ann quietly slides a finger inside of herself, stifling back a moan as she begins speaking to Makoto, “What are you thinking of while you touch yourself?”

Makoto scoffs before laughing to herself, “I think we both know who I’m thinking of.”

”I don’t know, babe. I don’t know what goes on in that pretty little head of your’s.”

Ann’s words suddenly drop low, breath-y even, as she realizes just how much she can tease the ever-loving hell out of her lover.

Makoto sighs, and builds her courage up as she attempts to describe just what she's thinking.

She's blown away for a moment as she realizes that she had lived through life-threatening events, fighting some of the shittiest people down to the bit, and yet she barely had the guts to do this.

”Well… I'm imagining you, obviously.”

”And what am I doing to you?” Ann's voice had fully turned from confident to fully sensual.

A moan stops Makoto from continuing the thought for a moment, but she manages to continue, “You're… kissing my neck, one of your hands is touching my… chest.”

”That can't be it,” Ann whispers, “What else? What is my other hand doing?”

”Dammit Ann,” Makoto groans, “you've got two fingers deep inside me.”

“There we go. I'd sure like to be doing that now,” Ann says as her finger slips outside and returns back in with a smooth rhythm, “You know what I'd really like to do?”

Makoto hesitates to ask, but finally works herself up enough and says, “What?” before being cut off by a moan from her own middle and ring fingers deep inside of her.

”I want to eat you out. I want to taste your pussy. I want to feel your clit against my tongue and work you until you’re screaming my name,” Ann’s voice bled with confidence and sexual energy.

Makoto imagined the scenario Ann laid out, she visualized Ann between her legs, lapping at her pussy until she was moaning out Ann’s name and clawing at her hair. She imagined just how good Ann’s tongue would feel against her, and the thoughts only drove her desire for Ann through the roof.

There was a touch of a radio silence on Ann’s end. Occasional moans from Makoto managed to bleed through the line, and even the slightly more rare moan from Ann manage their way to Makoto’s ears.

Eventually, however, Ann couldn’t wait any longer, “I wish I could see you right now…”

Her fingers trace around her clit for a moment while she waits for Makoto to respond. She slides her middle and forefinger inside of herself, eliciting a soft moan from her as she breaks into a rhythm. She drags her fingers along the roof of her vagina, occasionally rubbing across her g-spot.

”Hmm… Maybe I’ll send you a little something later tonight… If you play your cards right, of course.”

Ann grins to herself as she pictures herself having her way with her girlfriend’s naked body, feeling and tasting every part she desires. Groping her girlfriend’s supple breasts, before travelling down, her fingers grazing against Makoto’s strong abs, until she finally reached her lover’s heat.

Ann lost herself in these thoughts as her fingers moved on their own. She drew little loops around her clit with her middle finger, wishing that the pussy she was touching could be her love’s.

Makoto wished for the same thing, as she wished her pointer and middle fingers that spread her pussy could have been Ann’s. She was forced to imagine that they were instead. She let her eyes shut themselves, allowing herself to be lost in the fantasy that her fingers were actually Ann’s.

Soft moans, gradually growing in volume bled through the call on both ends, with Ann’s moans being louder, thanks to the lack of anyone else’s presence. Makoto, much to her disappointment, was not gifted the same luxury. Her own moans, despite how they continued to grow in intensity, were stifled to the best of Makoto’s ability. 

”Next time, you’re coming to my place. I want to hear you scream,” Ann whispered breathily in between moans. 

Makoto gives a half-laugh, not able to fully commit as she drives her fingers as deep inside of her as she can manage, more involuntarily sounds escape her; bringing another flush of euphoria to Ann. 

The noises that came from Makoto during the whole call were music to Ann’s ears. Part of her wished to just eat Makoto out just to hear her. The sounds somehow drove Ann’s eyes to the back of her head, and she swore that with each moan that came from Makoto, she was actually getting closer to cumming herself.

Makoto didn’t feel as strongly about Ann’s moans, though, she loved them nonetheless. It helped immensely that Ann didn’t have to silence herself. Ann could be as loud as she wanted, and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to be. 

”Makoto?” Ann asks, quieting down for just a moment as she slowed down her own fingers.

”Y-yeah?” Makoto responds after a few seconds, taking a moment to calm herself down so she can actually speak.

”Tell me how you taste,” Ann demands, a devilish smirk taking over her as she subtly continues to work her own pussy, gradually building up that everbuilding pressure in her core.

Makoto stammers, it wouldn’t be the first time she tasted herself, mainly due to her own curiosity, but this would make it different, having to explain it? How could she manage that?

She reluctantly brings her middle finger up to her mouth, and plops it in her mouth, running her tongue around her finger to taste her own juices. She enjoys the flavour, but doesn’t have a damn clue on how to describe it. Savoury with a hint of bitterness? That could do something, but it felt as if something was missing, and she had no idea how to explain that.

She racks her mind for a few more seconds until the perfect response comes to her, “No, you’ll just have to wait and taste me for yourself.”

Ann didn’t even know how to react. Her cheeks immediately flare up in the deepest red possible, and for once, Makoto managed to leave Ann completely flustered.

Makoto couldn’t even believe herself, she actually said it, and in the mix sounds of sexual pleasure and gay panic, Makoto knew she had done something wonderful.

It takes a moment, but Ann finally managed to chill out, and get back to her self-pleasure, before she finally managed to speak once more, “I absolutely hate you,” her voice carries a playfulness to it, “you are coming over to my place tomorrow if I have to drag you here.”

Makoto cuts off a moan with a laugh as she responds, “No complaints here, now, where were we-!” She accidentally cuts herself off as her fingers hit the inside of her pussy in all the right places, and she nearly shrieks with pure pleasure.

For a moment she worries she’s too loud, but in the seconds that follow, part of realizes that she doesn’t fully care any longer. She’s lost herself in the pleasure of her own fingers, and the enjoyment of Ann’s mere presence. Even if she’s caught, it’ll all be worth it.

Over the course of the next couple minutes, they both stop speaking, save for the occasional sharp swear as pleasure hits them hard. Neither of them really mind though; as the sounds emanating from their phones helps both of them along as they slowly work towards orgasm.

Finally, as her moans grow in intensity, Ann feels the pressure in her core preparing to burst, and to allow the sweet release of climax to take over her body entirely.

She weakly calls out, getting interrupted by a few stray moans which she can’t stifle, “Makoto, are you- Mmmm- You close?”

”Mmhmm,” Makoto responds, and though her response is just on the edge of audibility, Ann manages to make it out.

Ann grins to herself as her own orgasm inches closer and closer, part of her wants to edge herself until she’s certain that Makoto has cum as well, but that base instinct inside of her, telling her to just cum already, wins over her. 

And as Ann’s orgasm hits, she loses what little composure she had, electric pleasure ignites within her, taking over her entire body, and she nearly screams out a moan louder than anything else the two girls had managed to call out.

Makoto nearly winced at the volume, what pain there was in her ear was very quickly overshadowed as she felt her own climax sneaking up as well, she began to work herself harder, using Ann’s cries of pleasure to motivate her. Her fingers moved in ways she didn’t truly comprehend, her body was on auto-pilot, and she didn’t mind being a passenger one bit.

As Ann’s cries quiet down, and her orgasm slowly wanes, she pays more attention to Makoto, and after catching her breath, she starts to whisper into the line, “Cum for me, Makoto. Imagine me between your legs, and cum for me.”

Makoto didn’t have to be told to imagine her girlfriend eating her out, as she had been doing so almost the entire time. She longed for the feeling of Ann’s tongue against her pussy, working her slick folds and clit until she cumming all over her girlfriend’s tongue and lips.

Almost as if on cue, Makoto feels the rush of orgasm come over her, striking her with the force of a freight train.

Unfortunately for Ann, however, Makoto had forced her hand against her mouth, stifling the scream that nearly escaped her. The pleasure was almost too much for Makoto to handle, and there were several instances in which she nearly cracked and let out a loud moan through her hand.

Makoto hips convulsed of their own volition, and she couldn’t even hear the slight creaks of her bed over her own muffled moans.

Ann’s desires to fuck her girlfriend were driven through the roof as she heard the sounds coming through the phone. She wished she could be there, watching Makoto’s face and body as her girlfriend climaxes.

Over time, Makoto dies down. Her breaths ragged, and her energy expended. Her legs and arms are completely worthless, and she barely has the energy to hold her phone to her ear. Even despite not holding it, she hears Ann through the speaker, “I hope you know I was serious about tomorrow.”

Ann laughs as she finishes the sentence, before letting out a yawn, and resting her head on her pillow, not bothering with a blanket or anything, as she felt perfectly warm as is. 

”I hope so,” Makoto responds after taking a breath, “I’m already looking forward to it.”

Ann giggles to herself, “I’m happy to hear it.”

They both smile at each other, even though they know neither of them can see it, it was the sentiment that really mattered. They both let out another yawn, this one nearly in unison. 

Ann giggles again, and whispers, “Well, I’m gonna get to sleep, gotta rest up for tomorrow.”

Makoto can almost hear the wink, so she smiles, and responds, “Alright. Good night, Ann. I love you.”

”I love you too, Makoto.”

After a few seconds of silence, the call was ended. Makoto let herself stay awake for a little longer, basking in the remnants of afterglow. She thought just how fun tomorrow was going to be before her mind stopped completely, as she realized something.

She laughs to herself, and picks up her phone again, clicking on the icon for the camera.

“I’d say you played your cards well,” she giggles and strikes a quick pose, exposing every part of her body that she knows Ann so desperately wanted to see. 

With a snap of the camera, and a few quick buttons later, she sent the picture to her girlfriend, not really bothering with a message added on or anything else. Hell, she doesn’t even bother to wait to see if Ann was awake to see it. 

Part of her hopes Ann is already asleep, and that way she can wake up to a pleasant surprise.


	2. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ann says she's going to do something, she makes damn well sure that she does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have finally written the second (and hopefully final) chapter!!
> 
> It was an absolute joy to write, and I have not written lesbian smut in a while, so I kinda forgot how fun it was :P
> 
> I hope that you enjoy, and that the wait was worth it!

As Ann awoke, the thoughts of the previous night brought an immediate smile to her face. She stretches, allowing the blanket that covered her to fall from her naked body. Part of her wanted to lay back, perhaps allow dreams to remind of the night before in more vivid detail, but there was one thing that rang through her head like nothing else, "You are coming over to my place tomorrow if I have to drag you here."

The words she spoke in the heat of passion still stuck out in her head; mainly due to the fact that she meant it. Sundays were never busy for Makoto, and Ann was prepared to ask Makoto to another crepe date had she not accidentally come up with a better idea. She snickered to herself as she realized that bringing her girlfriend to her still empty home was likely better than any crepe date they could have offered. Ann smiled to herself as she thought of everything she was going to do to Makoto. She couldn't wait to hear those sounds from her for real. 

Ann reaches for her phone, noticing a notification from Makoto once holding it. She makes quick work of unlocking her phone and viewing the message, only to be greeted by a very special picture.

Ann cheeks flushed with red colour, and an involuntary smirk crept up on her face. She studies the picture deeply, noticing every detail Makoto left her.

Had it not been morning, and were it not for the day’s plans, she would have slipped her hand down to her nethers, however, she convinced herself to stop, and save herself for the later events. Besides, the picture was only so good, and Ann cackles to herself and she realizes that in a few hours she’ll get to see Makoto’s naked body for real. 

After a minute or two of staring at the photo, she manages to type up a response, it’s nothing special, and she knows it. Just an expletive followed by an ellipsis. But it was enough to get across just what she was thinking. 

It’s a minute or so before Ann gets a response to that message, but when it does, it comes in the form of a, “Hehe, I’m glad you liked it…”

”I was serious about last night you know,” Ann types back, before dragging herself out of bed to get dressed. 

She stands up, and slowly makes her way to her closet, before swinging the door open, and gazing upon the dozens and dozens of outfits she had accumulated. While looking through shirts, she hears her phone play a short notification sound.

With swiftness, she pulls her phone up to her face and unlocks it, reading Makoto’s response, “I was hoping so.”

Ann grins to herself, sending back a, “;P”

With that, she set her phone aside, and returned to deciding on her outfit for the day. Vaguely knowing the weather of the day led to her deciding to wear a white tank top with a cropped leather jacket. Somewhat as a joke only Makoto would get, she pulled out a white skirt from her closet, decorated with cartoonish black cats. She decided on a jet black lacy bra, and a matching set of underwear underneath it all, hoping to make Makoto want her more and more as their time together that day went along. 

After several minutes, Ann was dressed, and making her way to the bathroom. After a minute or so of fixing her hair, and putting it in her trademark pig-tails, she moved to her make-up. She decided to play rather conservative with it, opting only to apply a thin layer of lipstick, eye-liner, and mascara. 

After finishing up her makeup, and spraying a quick spritz of Makoto’s favourite perfume she checked her phone again, finding a text from Makoto waiting for her. 

”Want to meet at the usual spot?” It read, Ann gave a smile to her phone, despite knowing that Makoto wouldn’t be able to see it.

She exits the bathroom as she types her response, “Sounds lovely!” After which, she sets her phone down on her bed, and prepares her things for the outing. She quickly gathers her usual every-day carry items, and throws them all in her purse, not giving much care as to what went where, or if her wallet was buried underneath anything. 

Given how much longer it would likely take Makoto to reach the Crepe Shop, she took her time on the walk to the Crepe Shop, part of her considered stopping by the local florist, and picking up a single rose for Makoto, but she stopped herself last minute, deciding it would perhaps be a bit  _ too _ cheesy.

When she was only about three or so minutes out from the Crepe Shop, she pulled out her phone, and sent Makoto a quick inquiry, “You close to the crepe shop?”

”Yeah, just a few blocks away,” Makoto’s rather swift response read.

As Ann read the message, she felt her heartbeat pick up, and the slightest nervousness set in. The date didn’t worry her in the slightest, but what would happen  _ after _ the crepe shop was what worried her. Little bits of doubt crept into her. What if she got cold feet? What if she wasn’t as good as Makoto deserved? She wanted Makoto more than anything else, and she knew her girlfriend had to feel the same way. It only made sense

But nonetheless, the worries still crept up on her, and she felt almost as if she was about to fall deeper down the rabbit hole if it weren’t for a cheery, “Ann! Hey!” 

Ann was snapped out of her thoughts, and her vision was brought to Makoto, who wore a white wrap shirt with a black tank underneath, and a pair of charcoal grey shorts. who gave her a loving smile whilst she approached her. 

Once she noticed Makoto, her heart did its usual melting, and she pushed her worries aside as she walked towards Makoto, giving her a quick greeting in the form of a swift peck on the lips. 

”Morning, dear,” Ann speaks softly as she keeps her closeness to Makoto, “Sleep well?” She then asks with a soft cackle.

Makoto can only laugh despite the deep blush on her face, “Is that a trick question, or do you want a real answer?”

Ann responds with a laugh of her own, “Why would you ever ask such a thing?” She then speaks in her worst acting possible, causing Makoto to roll her eyes, not even bothering to hide her love stricken smirk.

For only a moment, the two girls make small talk, while the walk up to the Crepe Shop’s cashier, -eventually slightly hurrying their pace as Ann’s stomach growls.-

Both women were happy to see the lack of the line in front of their favourite shop. As they approached the shop, their faces lit up a slight bit more as they recognized their favourite cashier of the shop. 

He gave them a smile as they approached, “Ann-Chan! Makoto-Chan! How are you two doing this morning?”

Ann and Makoto returned the smile with the same cheeriness that Shin gifted them, and it was Ann who responded with a, “Good morning, we’re doing alright, and you?”

”Well, I’m at work, if that says anything,” Shin shrugs, an ever-present smile not leaving his face despite the rather down demeanor of his statement. Makoto and Ann were two of the few customers he could speak to like this, and their slight chuckles proved this to him yet again, “Anyway, what can I get you two?”

”I’ll have a strawberry crepe with extra chocolate sauce!” Ann exclaimed, not even giving Makoto the chance to speak if she wanted to. Luckily, they had both been to this place enough times that Makoto was quite used to it, and was actually to a point where she found it rather adorable. 

Makoto giggled to herself, “How can you get extra of something that doesn’t come with it?” 

”He knows what I mean!” Ann says, still grinning like a child in a candy store.

Shin laughs at the exchange, “As a matter of fact, I do, and for you Makoto-Chan?”

Makoto rolls her eyes at first, still smiling at her silly lovely mess of a girlfriend, “I think I’ll have the same actually, hold the chocolate though.”

”You got it,” Shin punches a few buttons on the register, and then recites the total for the girls, “That’ll be 1,693.”

Almost as if Shin had fired a sharting gun, both Ann and Makoto went for their wallets, Ann had to contend with the mess within her purse, attempting to find her wallet beneath her phone and some loose makeup. Meanwhile, Makoto’s small handbag was tidy and organized, and therefore, she was able to get to her wallet and pull out a 2,000 Yen note by the time Ann had even found her wallet.

Ann let out a small sigh of defeat when she realized Makoto had beaten her to the payment. She had made an accidental habit of paying for these crepe dates over the many times they had come here. While Makoto appreciated it, she had expressed worry in the past that Ann was perhaps spoiling her. 

Ann would never admit that Makoto was completely correct. Due to the inherited wealth she gained from her parents, spoiling her friends was something she took interest in once close to her friends. This was kicked up rather immensely when it came to Makoto however. 

”Makoto, you really don’t have to, I can cover it,” Ann protested rather weakly.

”I’m well aware of that, but I want to,” Makoto said with a smile, before leaning in and planting a kiss on Ann’s cheek.

In an instant, Ann’s face went red. PDA was something she adored, but she was more often than not, the one initiating the affection. She wasn’t quite used to it as of yet, and therefore, slight bits of gay panic were beginning to take over her as she lost any ability to protest, and even remember what she was supposed to be protesting for a moment. 

Whilst Ann was distracted, Makoto had handed the note over to Shin, who let out a hearty laugh and put the note in the register before returning change to Makoto.

”Thank you, we’ll get that right out to you,” Shin spoke with enthusiasm, and the same grin that had been on his face since the couple had arrived. 

Makoto nods, and takes the change from Shin, and her hand finds its way to Ann’s on its own, and the girls walk to the side and wait for their order. Whilst they stand there, Ann finally speaks up, “You really didn’t have to pay…”

Makoto sighs, and spares a smile for Ann, “You’ve paid the last four times, Ann. I think I can cover it this time,” she responds rather swiftly, before leaning in next to Ann’s ear, where she whispers, “Besides, if you feel that strongly about it, how about you pay me back later at your place?”

Just as Ann’s face had gone back to its usual shade, Makoto drove it right back to where it was, but deeper. Slight panic arose in her, but it felt almost as if her Persona had awoken right there, as without even thinking of it, Ann whispers back, “Alright, want me to fuck you with a vibrator after I eat you out?”

As the words left Ann’s mouth, and Makoto slowly took them in, she fell completely silent. She imagined the actions Ann briefly described, and her imagination went wild.

Makoto pictured it all. Ann’s tongue against her pussy, spreading her other lips apart, and grinding against her clit. It almost felt as if she could feel it, and the picture her mind painted for her was a beautiful one. Ann, naked between her legs, two digits deep inside of her as Ann’s tongue worked magic on Makoto’s clit. 

When her mind had moved on to picturing Ann fucking her with a vibrator, she almost couldn’t imagine it. What would it feel like? Makoto had never gotten to try out any sex toys. But had Ann? She tried to picture what it would feel like, but she couldn’t imagine anything. It was completely out of her realm. 

All she did know, and what she could really feel, was a soft dampness overcoming her nethers. 

Ann cackles to herself as she realizes that Makoto has completely fallen out of reality. She resisted the temptation to tease her any further, as she knew full and well that it was going to take some time to get back to her room, and she was accidentally arousing herself with the dirty talk she laid on Makoto, so to say it would backfire would be a bit of an understatement. 

As she bit her lip imagining what she would be doing to Makoto later, she heard a voice call their names, “Ann-Chan, Makoto-Chan! Your orders are ready!”

With a smile, Ann turned to Shin, “Thank you!” she spoke with a chipper tone as she took both crepes. She leans to look Makoto in the eye, and she’s still off in her own world. 

”Makoto~?” She drags the name out, before handing the crepe to her with a laugh, “Eat up, babe,” she continues before leaning in again, and whispering, “Wouldn’t want you eating me out on an empty stomach.”

At first, Makoto doesn’t register the latter half of what Ann said as she snaps back to reality. She starts to express gratitude before what was whispered in her ear strikes at her. Any ability to speak words leaves her, and her flustered cheeks only darken in shade as she follows Ann to their usual spot where they would sit and enjoy their crepes on their dates.

It took Makoto a moment to calm down, and really enjoy her meal, but when she finally managed to get her mind off of sex, the crepe tasted better than usual. Makoto always found herself slowing down and really enjoying the crepes from this particular establishment, granted, she did have to remind herself to do so at first. 

Ann, on the other hand, never took her time with these. The crepe would only last a couple of minutes at most before it was completely consumed. Due to this, she often would end up holding a conversation with Makoto that Makoto could only barely take active in due to her eating. That being said, both girls still enjoyed the conservation nonetheless. Ann’s voice was strangely soothing to Makoto, and hearing Ann go on about certain things was rather cute to her. Ann, on the other hand, really just enjoyed talking, especially about her own interests, or occasionally, what she had learned about Makoto’s, though, even Ann would admit those were much more rare occasions.

As the crepes disappeared, gradually waning into a couple of crumbs and smudged out puddles of chocolate sauce, the excitement that was covered up while they ate unveiled itself again; and before the girls knew it, both of their minds had fallen back to thinking about sex.

After Ann had quickly finished her meal, she looked to Makoto to continue the sparse conversation they had been having while they were eating. As usual, she took the reins, although this time, her thoughts were a little more scattered. Not to mention, Makoto could have sworn she caught Ann sneaking a few more peaks at her body than what she considered normal for Ann.

Grinning after swallowing her last bit of food, she leaned closer to Ann, and was right back to whispering in her ear, “How much longer are you going to stare at my tits before you take me back to your place?”

Much to Makoto’s surprise, Ann only laughs, “Someone’s getting impatient,” she lets out a heartier laugh, “and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say tits before.” 

Makoto shies away as Ann laughs, “I’m trying! Dirty talk is still new to me...” Her words falter as she finishes the sentence.

"I know, dear, and besides," she leans in, composing herself within a second, "It's not like you've been keeping your eyes to yourself either."

Makoto knew that she wasn’t entirely innocent, she had been sneaking looks to Ann’s well-endowed chest all morning, but perhaps she wasn’t quite as good at sneaking those looks as she believed herself to be.

She nearly brought herself to try and counter the claim, but she was anything but a liar, and she knew it; as did Ann.

Before she could say anything, Ann had already started speaking again, “And to answer your question,” Makoto felt Ann’s hand reach to her’s, “Right now.”

In an instant, Ann grabs Makoto’s hand and starts running toward her home. Makoto was caught completely off guard, and just barely managed to get her feet moving in time to not fall onto the sidewalk. 

”Woah! Ann, careful!” Makoto shouted, but Ann was in the zone. She couldn’t hear anything, and her mind was set on one thing in particular…

Makoto was beginning to feel the same way, but it definitely took her a few more moments to get to that point. She had never seen Ann run quite like this, both sprinting as if a palace was about to collapse, but with the pep from her usual stride.

It wasn’t long until they had reached the high-end apartment building. They had resumed a normal walk once inside, and they used this small break to catch their breath. Once they had reached the elevator, Ann very quickly, and repeatedly tapped on the “Up” button, and was ecstatic when the elevator finally began its descent.

When the doors opened, it was as if the gate to Heaven itself had opened for them. They rush into the empty elevator, and Ann tapped the button that led to the floor the apartment was on.

As the door closes, Makoto grips Ann’s hand tighter, and Ann bites her lip as she gets a devious idea; and in a moment of pure instinct, Ann shoves Makoto against the wall of the elevator, and catches her lips in a starved kiss.

At first, Makoto is startled, but she quickly welcomes it as she realizes just how much she needs Ann. Her eyes shut themselves as she melts into the kiss, and her body becauses putty in Ann’s hands. She rests all of her weight against the wall behind her, and she doesn’t even realize that her hands are acting on their own, wrapping around Ann, with one heading south with a soft urgency.

Ann notices instantly, and leans further, slipping her tongue into the kiss. Something about the taste of her girlfriend’s tongue was hypnotic, and it never failed to get her going. As she had already noticed Makoto touching her, Ann didn’t even bother with travel, and her hand immediately shot for Makoto’s tight ass.

As she felt Ann grip her rear, a half-moan half-shriek broke into the kiss, but in the end she didn’t mind at all. If anything, Makoto wanted more; and her own hands brought her that. One hand pulled Ann closer, and the other grabbed a handful of Ann’s ass, going directly under her skirt, and getting a nice feel of the lace panties that lay underneath.

Both of them would be lying if they said they were completely starting to strip in the elevator, but the thought had no time to even be vocalized before they heard a loud ding from the elevator.

Before the door was open, they had stepped away from each other, their eyes slowly prying open and looking into each other. A deafening silence came up between them, and in mutual agreement, almost as if they were reading each other's thoughts, they took each other's hands, and Ann led the way to her home, and more importantly: her room.

When they get to Ann’s room, they’re almost too overjoyed that they’re finally here. For a moment, they just stand there, moonstruck at the realization that it’s finally happening. Despite the thirst for each other, and how much they want to get right to it, something stops them, and reminds them to enjoy the smaller things.

To both of their surprise, Makoto made the first move, stepping up to Ann, wrapping her arms around her, and pulling her in for a kiss. Ann returns it with full passion, only moving to let Makoto start to get her jacket off. 

It hits the floor with a soft thump, and Ann begins to pull Makoto towards her bed. She just narrowly catches herself on it, accidentally breaking the kiss, but Makoto only spares a soft giggle as she pushes Ann onto her back, and connects their lips again.

Ann moves her hands up to Makoto’s thighs, and they begin to head up her girlfriend’s body, traversing their way up Makoto’s shirt, pushing it up, beginning to take it off, as well as the tank-top underneath it. The smooth air hits Makoto’s stomach, and it surprises her a little bit with the coolness.

Her skin gets used to it rather quickly; and the freedom that comes from the clothing being removed was rather intoxicating. Once getting the slightest taste of the feeling, Makoto breaks the kiss, and pulls the shirts off the rest of their way. 

Ann truly didn’t intend to stare at Makoto, but once those shirts were off, and Ann got to see her in that cute cream coloured bra, there was no helping it. 

Makoto’s blush picked back up as Ann eyed her. From her tight stomach, to her perky breasts, there was nothing Ann didn’t find absolutely beautiful about Makoto. Ann’s hands had been progressing up Makoto’s body, and before she knew it, her hands were making their way underneath Makoto’s bra. 

With a shift of Ann’s wrists, Makoto’s bra was up and out of the way, revealing Makoto’s supple, perky tits. With that, Ann’s heart was going insane. Finally getting to see Makoto’s bare breasts in person, brought a certain sense of satisfaction that Ann had never quite felt before.

Ann couldn’t stop her hands from feeling up her girlfriend. One breast in each hand, she gently squeezed both of them, and a dumbfounded grin broke onto her face that she couldn’t quite shake.

And when Ann noticed that the latch of her girlfriend’s bra was at the front, her grin only grew evermore.

Makoto’s blush fell a little deeper. Despite the fact that Ann had seen the photo she had sent the last night, something about being naked in front of anyone, even someone she trusted and loved as much as Ann was utterly strange to her. It was the equal parts wrong and right that made it somewhat euphoric but still embarassing all the same.

”So how long is it going to be before you lose some clothes as well?” Makoto speaks, a bit of edge in her voice as her desires start to break through.

Ann chuckles to herself, and lightly shoves Makoto off her, sitting up at the same time. In a singular fluid motion, Ann reaches down to her waist, hooks her shirt in her hands and lifts the fabric prison off of her. 

Makoto’s face somehow darkens even further, and as much as she wants to say something, her words fail her completely, and she barely gets to appreciate the black lace bra Ann had chosen specially for this occasion. Ann was already reaching for her bra strap, and removing the bra by the time Makoto really saw it.

Once Ann removes the bra, her breasts being freed with a light bounce, “There. Happy now?” Ann’s cockiness shines heavily in her voice. It was one of the things that drew Makoto to her; and it was especially sexy to her in times like these.

Makoto was at a complete loss for words. She wanted to do something, anything, but her body refused to work with her brain. So, instead of making some move to match Ann’s, she instead ended up sitting there, staring at Ann’s tits.

Ann let out a soft chuckle as she saw her girlfriend’s reaction. Whilst Makoto was slightly embarrassed to be exposed at all, Ann relished in it. The attention she got from her lover was something else entirely. It wasn’t like the same joy she had once received from modeling. This was laser-focused; and it was special, something Ann could definitely get used to.

”I take it you like them?” Ann asks, leaning forward, but still keeping her tits in the fore-front of her movements.

Makoto’s eyes finally darted back up to meet Ann’s, and she stammers with her words when she finally speaks, “Oh, I- uh… Um…” She takes a breath, allowing her panic to wane, as she finally says something coherent, “Yeah, quite a bit, actually.”

Ann smiles to Makoto, and leans in further, whispering, “Touch ‘em if you’d like. They’re all yours,” before going all the way in for a deep kiss.

Their lips lock together as Makoto brings one of her hands up to her girlfriend’s chest. Getting a feel for her right breast as she splits her focus between making out with Ann and fondling her at the same time.

Makoto didn’t quite know what to expect from feeling Ann up, but it definitely wasn’t this. Ann’s tits were strangely firm given their size. They felt almost as if they pushed back against Makoto’s hand, and though most fears had left her regarding the actions that would take place today. She definitely feared that she might get addicted to fondling Ann’s tits.

Ann definitely felt the same way about Makoto’s breasts. She preferred smaller breasts, (and definitely wouldn’t mind if her own breasts were a touch smaller at least.) So, Makoto’s breasts looked beyond perfect for her; as they matched the rest of Makoto’s frame exquisitely. 

After a moment or two of making out, Ann was becoming ever so slightly impatient. She felt a need rise up inside her, a need she couldn’t help but act on.

Ann’s hand had worked its way to Makoto’s back rather quickly, and -while making sure to control the fall- shifted both of their weight back, and brought Makoto back on top of her. Makoto was slightly startled by the fall, but quickly lost herself again in her girlfriend’s lips and breasts. 

Once re-situated, Ann’s hand ventured from her lover’s back, down to her Makoto’s shorts. She brought her hand around to the front of the shorts, awkwardly undoing the button, and grasping the zipper between her digits. The zipper she managed to make quick work of; and after it was down, she shoved the shorts down her girlfriend’s, almost catching Makoto’s panties, but narrowly missing them.

Ann was sure that Makoto specially picked out the panties. She was a planner, if nothing else. Therefore, it was a damn shame when Ann quickly pushed them aside. Shoving them down to Makoto’s thighs, where they fell down to her knees.

Makoto breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle, “You just wanted to see me naked, didn’t you?”

Ann cackles, “Guilty as charged. Now, lay down so I can see you better.” The command comes off as almost harsh. Her voice was powerful, and the tone made Makoto want to follow her girlfriend’s every order; and just for a moment, Makoto was almost embarrassed to admit she found it incredibly sexy.

Makoto bites her lower lip and sits up, allowing Ann to crawl out from under her, and once room is made for her, she follows the order laid out to her by her lover.

Once freed, Ann stands over Makoto, looking over her from the side of the bed. 

Seeing her naked like this drove Ann mad with lust. Her eyes, as they traced every small detail of her girlfriend’s supple body, caught on the soft red panties that destroyed the illusion of nudity. 

With power, and precision, Ann grabs the panties, and rips them off of Makoto’s legs. She grins mischievously to her girlfriend, “I don’t think you’ll be needing these for a while…”

She twirls the underwear around a finger before releasing them, letting them go flying across the room, “Then again,” Ann looks down to herself, realizing she’s still significantly more clothed than the prey that lay on the bed, “I supposed I won’t need this either.”

With a smooth movement, she catches her skirt in both of her ring fingers, and slides it down her legs. She steps forward, and kneels back onto the bed. She climbs over Makoto, who can’t do anything beside stare, especially at the thin lacey fabric which covers Ann’s increasingly wet pussy.

”Oh? What is it babe?” Ann leans forward once again, coming within an inch of her girlfriend’s face, practically feeling the heat emanating off of her, “Do you wanna see my pussy?”

Makoto had remained speechless this entire time, and not entirely by choice. She didn’t know entirely how to handle the situation. Just seeing her nearly naked girlfriend was driving her crazy with desire. Once the question rung in her head for a moment more, she finally manages to speak, albeit very weakly, “Y-yes… Very much, yes.”

As she bit into her lip more, Ann was starting to wonder why she wasn’t bleeding. She sits up, looking down at Makoto with a sultry gaze, “Hmm… Cum for me; and then I’ll let you see me.”

Makoto managed to swallow the lump in her throat, managing no other response.

Ann smirks and cackles to herself, perhaps a little overly proud of what she was doing to her love.

”Let’s start her then,” Ann whispers as she draws her hands up to Makoto’s soft, firm tits.

She grips one in each hand, before moving both to a low rhythm. She almost loses herself in this more subtle fun she’s trapped herself, but before long she breaks it. She catches both nipples in between each hand’s respective fore-finger and thumb. She pinches softly; and pulls up before releasing her girlfriend’s breasts.

”God… Your tits are cute, Mako-Chan,” She says, taking Makoto’s breasts in her hands again. She brings her eyes from her lover’s boobs up to her eyes. 

As their eyes lock, Ann brings herself closer to Makoto. She lets her eyes shut themselves, and her lips pierce on their own. Makoto does the same, leaning up for a kiss.

Only for it to never come.

Instead, her neck is met with a kiss, and a soft, tender bite.

A pleasured groan escapes her throat at the unexpected stimulus. 

Ann grins to herself as she releases her girlfriend’s breasts, and one escapes south. She runs the short nail of her middle finger against Makoto’s belly, applying more pressure as it draws closer and closer to Makoto’s soaking pussy.

Anticipation grows within Makoto as she feels the digit draw closer to her heat. Her eyes shine with an eagerness that Ann had never had the pleasure of seeing before. Just as she feels Ann’s finger just an inch or two away from her clit, her heart rate picks up even further, the excitement within her drives her insane, and she doesn’t know if she can wait any longer.

She hears Ann cackle above her, and the finger stops in its tracks, a mere inch away from Makoto’s clit. Makoto is painfully aware of how close the finger is. Yet, somehow it feels so much farther away then it really is. 

”You’re really pent up, huh?” Ann whispers, smirking with a near-malicious intent.

Makoto was annoyed by her inability to speak at the moment. She wanted to scream, “Yes,” and beg for Ann to finally get her fingers inside of her. However, still her words failed her.

Ann looks down and laughs, “I think that’s a yes,” she speaks, leaning down and planting a kiss on Makoto’s lips, “You really want my fingers inside of you, don’t you?”

Makoto can only nod; and vigorously, at that. She closes her eyes, wanting to escape the imposing gaze of her girlfriend. Makoto captures the corner of her lip between her teeth, and the bite picks up until she fears the taste of blood suddenly hitting her senses.

”Heh heh heh… Alright then,” Ann coos, lifting her finger from Makoto’s groin, much to Makoto’s temporary disappointment.

The brunette’s eyes peak open, just as Ann’s fingers find their way right between Makoto’s slit…

As she feels her girlfriend’s fingers slowly slip inside of her, a muffled moan escapes Makoto’s throat. Pure pleasure fills her core; spreading throughout her body as Ann’s fingers slowly go farther into Makoto’s slick heat.

The sound from her lover made Ann’s ears perk up in an instant, and the tingle that drives down her spine makes her want to hear it once again. So, Ann pushes her fingers farther, spreading them apart, and grinding the pads of her fingers against the roof of Makoto’s pussy.

”Mmm, oh fuck,” the words escape Makoto without her input; and their incredibly drawn out, with pleasure lacing every syllable.

She hears Ann cackling above her, and she curses herself for not keeping better control of herself, but she’ll be damned if she can, or even has the power to try and keep herself in line while something like this is being done to her.

”Oh? Does that feel good, my Queen?”

Damn Ann to Hell, she knew how to play her almost too well. Going so far as to remember Makoto saying she found the idea of being called, “Queen,” during sex hot? How long ago was that conversation? Had to have been over a month ago.

Makoto’s thoughts return to her girlfriend’s fingers as Ann pulls them to first knuckle, before slowly sliding back in, doing the same grinding against the top of Makoto’s pussy she had done before.

Still, even as the pleasure washes over her again, the pet name Ann had just called her rings through her mind. Makoto swears that if it were even possible at this point, it would have made her more wet.

”I can not believe, oh-, that you remember that,” Makoto blushes as the words escape her.

By now, Ann was working towards a rhythm. Her wrist had her fingers sliding in and out of Makoto at a steady pace that she was beginning to find oddly comfortable.

”What? That you like it when I call you Queen like this?” Ann flashes a coy smile to her girlfriend.

The only response she gets is a nod.

As much as Ann wants to further tease and mildy embarrass her girlfriend, even she was starting become impatient with her current situation. As her fingers explored inside of her girlfriend, enjoying the soft tight opening and slick wetness that stuck to her fingers, giving them a soft savoury scent, she realized how much further she wanted to go.

She lowers back down again, this time moving down the bed. In a few short seconds, her mouth is level with her girlfriend’s small, firm breasts. She latches onto a nipple with her mouth; suckling, and occasionally softly biting it. Ann grips the nipple in her teeth again, pulling on Makoto’s breast before letting go, letting it spring back into place.

With the mixed pleasure that continues to assault Makoto, she finds herself in her own personal heaven; and although orgasm seems a ways off, she doesn’t mind that at all, and she relishes in the pleasure coming both from Ann’s teeth, and her fingers.

As the pleasure and the light pain blends to a uniform bliss, every tiny movement of Ann’s fingers electrify Makoto throughout her entire body.

The only negative emotion was finally brought out when Ann pulled her fingers out of her, and moved away from her.

Makoto looks at Ann, questioning why in the hell she thought it was a good idea to stop what she was doing; and it was all the more obvious when she realized just where Ann was. Just in time, she looked down to see the blonde kissing her inner thigh, and with that, she rests her head back again.

Ann chuckles at the sight; but the laughter doesn’t keep up for long, as she suppresses it, and goes right back to focusing on her girlfriend’s legs.

Each tiny kiss moves towards Makoto’s sobbing wet pussy centimetres at a time. Ann starts to enjoy the feeling of keeping her girlfriend on edge a little too much. She could read Makoto extremely well, even like this, and the readings she was beginning to pick up were the already present anticipation; and the new ever-rising irritation.

Almost on queue with Ann’s thoughts, she hears her girlfriend above her, “Ann, this feels really good, but could you stop teasing, and eat me out already?”

As much as Ann wants to keep this teasing of her’s going, she knows rather well what happens when someone pushes Makoto’s buttons too much, and Ann was no exception.

All that being said, with a smirk, she fulfills Makoto’s request with utter glee. 

Ann starts with a few licks just half an inch away from Makoto’s pussy; before she dives in with a long, slow lick up the length of her girlfriend’s heat. She can’t quite describe the taste, it’s savoury, a little sweet, with just a hint of bitterness that brings Ann in further.

She quite enjoyed the taste, making her want more. The soft lick of before turns into prodding her tongue inside of Makoto, eliciting a stifled moan from Makoto. She pulls up, flicking her tongue against the brunette’s clitoris, before drawing the smallest of circles on, and around it.

A certain pride takes over Ann, as the moans from her lover slowly grow in intensity. An entirely different pleasure from the one her girlfriend feels builds up inside of her, and she is in no hurry to change it.

Makoto had long since gave up on trying to look down to Ann, she had reserved herself to letting her eyes remain shut. She allowed herself to completely relax as the blonde went down on her.

Her mind was completely blank; with the only thoughts that occupied her brain being that of enjoying the pleasure brought onto her by Ann.

With the knowledge that Makoto was enjoying even more than Ann was, she wrapped one arm around Makoto’s thigh, and used the other hand to slip her middle finger into Makoto. This brought out another, slightly louder moan than before out of Makoto, to which Ann pulled back her head slightly, smirked, before going into attack Makoto’s clit entirely.

The licks and strokes of Ann’s tongue against Makoto’s clit were quicker than ever before, and were a touch more erratic as well.

One of Makoto’s hands had actually crept down to Ann’s head, running her fingers through Ann’s blonde locks, and resting there, occasionally putting the slightest bit of pressure on Ann’s head, pulling her closer to her pussy.

Ann didn’t mind this at all. In response, she pulled her lips into a tight “O” shape, and curled her lips around her girlfriend’s clit. She sucked on the little nub, prodding it the slightest bit with her tongue before letting it go.

By the end of this, Makoto was certain that her voice would be a little hoarse, or, her bottom lip would be bruised, or bleeding. More groans of pleasure had been escaping her and, even as she bit down on her lips, hoping not to be too loud, Ann was proving to be a bit too good to allow her to do this.

The pleasure that Ann brought upon her was electricity throughout her whole body at this point. She felt everywhere, especially, in the pressure that continued to build up, threatening to explode in the middle of her core.

Ann knew that if nothing else were to happen after this, she at the very least wanted Makoto to cum, and due to this, she kicked her efforts up to eleven.

Her tongue moved faster than she knew possible, the slow rhythm of her middle finger picked up to a swift, steady pace. She even brought her fore-finger into the mix as well, pushing both fingers as deep as she could get them inside of Makoto, grinding them softly against the roof of Makoto’s pussy.

Makoto knew she had been powerless before, but now she was well-aware that her orgasm was coming, and fast. It was inevitable, threatening to hit her with the force of a speeding train. She knew this so well, and couldn’t wait for it.

Ann’s lips and tongue at this point were beginning to cramp, practically begging to get a rest for at least a few seconds, but Ann refused them the luxury.

And she knew she wouldn’t regret it for a second; especially as Makoto spoke a few choice words as her body tensed up entirely.

”Ann- Ann! I’m cumming!” Makoto nearly screamed the words.

Ann didn’t know how she moved so fast, but before she even knew it, she was up at Makoto’s face once again, and she locked her in a deep kiss, making sure to leave a finger down there to work Makoto’s clit, forcing her to ride out the orgasm without a second of reprieve.

Ann forced her tongue to intertwine with her lover’s, sharing remnants of Makoto’s juices with her. Ann didn’t know how well the taste translated, but she loved it, and as such it was only fair that the one she loved most got a taste as well.

After just under a minute of enjoying every little bit of the orgasm, the pleasure wanes off. Ann pulls away, watching Makoto as she turns into a puddle against her bed.

Ann rests her head against her palm, leaning her shoulder against the bed, right next to the pillow which Makoto was resting on, “What do you think, babe?”

Makoto chuckles, “I think we should have done that sooner.”

Ann laughs, “I couldn’t agree more,” she leans and lays a more gentle kiss on Makoto’s lips. Makoto finally had the strength once again to lean into it as well. However, both were fools if they expected the other to stop there.

Makoto started by wrapping one arm around Ann, pulling her closer, and then, using her free hand, she grabs Ann’s hips.

What transpired next, she had no idea if she was going to have the strength to pull off.

Within a blink of an eye, however, she had done it. She had pulled Ann and flipped her over onto her back, leaving Makoto on top of her.

Ann’s cheeks had never been more red.

”If you really think I’m not going to repay that favour, you’ve got another coming,” Makoto whispers, her voice breathy and deep, almost raspy.

She leans down, planting aggressive kisses and soft nibbles on Ann’s neck. She tries not too hard, but the passion in the moment made her go harder than she intended to at times. She knew full and well that if Ann went to school the next day with hickeys on her neck, that she would be beyond livid, but frankly, Makoto couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.

And so, as Makoto assaulted Ann’s neck with quick kisses, scrapes of her teeth, and the occasional bite, she found herself getting lost in the actions.

Not even to mention Ann’s soft moans that croaked out of her throat. They were quiet, even with how close they were, it was something special to Makoto nonetheless. Ann didn’t even open her mouth for them, and Makoto thought that if she was any farther, she likely wouldn’t have heard any of it at all.

A hand of Makoto’s creeps over to her girlfriend's tits. She grabs one of them in one hand, and has her fun fondling it for a moment, before she goes farther, sharply pinching one Ann’s nipple and pulling on her breast.

Ann arches her back at the action; and finally, she lets out a louder moan that breaks her lips apart. It lasts what feels like forever to Makoto, and she loves every tiny nuance of it.

Suddenly, Ann stops her, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulder to create some distance between them.

At first, Makoto panics, she doesn’t know what she did wrong, or even if she did something wrong. Did she go too far? Bite too hard? Or maybe playing with her boobs like that was just too much?

”If you’re going to pay me back... I think I have just the way,” Ann winks to her lover, slowly sweeping her legs off of the bed, making her way to the closet.

”What do you mean?” Makoto cocks her head at Ann, curious thoughts breaking into her mind all the while.

Ann looks back to Makoto, and winks at her again, “You’ll see,” she says, her words elongated and seductive. After she finishes speaking, she turns back to her closet. She starts to shuffle through loose clothes, and other miscellaneous items.

Until finally, she comes across a long box.

”Ah-ah!” Ann exclaims with excitement as she pulls the box out of her closet, bringing a few clothes down to the floor as she does.

For a second she pauses, and looks at the clothes, before muttering, “I’ll get them later,” under her breath.

”What is that- holy-!” Makoto begins speaking but is caught completely off guard when Ann pulls an eighteen inch double-sided dildo out of the box.

Ann laughs as she eyes her girlfriend, whose mouth is completely agape, her eyes completely stuck on the sex toy, “Tah-dah!”

”D-do I even want to ask how?” Makoto shallowly questions her girlfriend as her gaze meets her’s again.

Ann lets out a giggle, “The Internet? With how much shit is on my bank statements, they would never notice something like this, and besides,” Ann steps closer to Makoto, and her voice drops down to a low whisper, “Does it really matter?”

Makoto had to admit that she had a point, if absolutely nothing else.

”I-I suppose not,” Makoto says shyly as Ann lays back down on the bed.

Ann smirks to her girlfriend, “Alright then, well, if you really do want to pay me back, then fuck me, Queen.”

Ann holds out the dildo in front of her, waiting for Makoto to take it, and Makoto suddenly feels a lot more confident. She grabs the toy out of Ann’s hand, “I think I will,” she grins before getting between Ann’s parted legs.

She slips one leg under Ann’s, and places the other over Ann’s other, and then, creates some distance.

Approximately, twenty inches.

Once the distance is created, Makoto places the dildo up to Ann’s entrance, and slides the first couple inches inside of her. She keeps an eagle eye on Ann’s face, as she watches the pleasure play out on her face.

A soft moan brings Makoto to drive the toy in further. She stops at what she can tell is roughly five inches, and then, she brings herself closer to the toy. As it spreads her pussy apart, farther than it ever had before, the first feeling she gets from the toy is pain, before that melts away into a new form of pleasure.

She brings herself to roughly the same point that Ann is at, before she grips the middle of the toy -ensuring that she can hold her weight on the arm she’s leaning against behind her,- and starts fucking the both of them.

Makoto is somehow careful as to not push too far into either of them before swapping gears, forcing the toy deeper on the other woman.

She had no idea how she got up to the speed she was at. This action was completely new to her, and yet, something about it came so naturally to her.

Makoto had immediately noticed that somehow, the pressure that she had felt building up inside of her before was building up even faster than before. Another part of her wondered if Ann was feeling just the same thing in the same way...

Oh, how she was. Ann had loved this toy since she got it, but something about it for her was a bit unruly. She tended to struggle with it for whatever reason, but once it was in her girlfriend’s hands, it was something different entirely. Makoto worked it like a champion, and Ann knew that she was going to cum faster than she ever did before if Makoto had kept this. Deep penetration, of course, was always her favourite way of bringing herself to climax.

The toy moved effortlessly inside both of them. Their juices actively begins to puddle between them, lubricating the didlo perfectly for all the action it was going to see.

Moans of both lovers mixed between them, they both had stopped giving a damn about volume, and it felt almost as if the world outside of the two of them had completely faded away, a feeling both Ann and Makoto quickly fell in love with.

As the scent of sex, the feeling of being spread and penetrated deeply washed over the girls, they both knew what was coming.

That same pressure from before for Makoto, and a similar feeling for Ann was coming for them, but that being said, neither of them knew quite how close it was yet.

Ann had begun to buck her hips in time with the movement of Makoto’s wrist, forcing the dildo even deeper inside of her, prodding at her cervix, and even threatening to push inside of her womb.

While Makoto didn’t have the same desire that Ann had, at least, to the same extent, she ended up bringing the dildo a touch deeper inside of her as well. She angled it for the both of them, pressing it against each roof of their individual pussies.

Makoto kept a close eye on Ann’s reaction throughout fucking her with the dildo. Everytime the toy spread her girlfriend even farther, pushing nearly too deep, it brought another moan from Ann, each time bringing Makoto’s arousal to a new peak. Naturally, she knew to press further.

Makoto thrusts her hips forward a few inches as she moves the dildo deeper into Ann. This time, it narrowly breaks into Ann’s womb, spreading her in a way she had never felt before.

”Fuck~! Just like that!” Ann swore before her mind completely melted into her girlfriend’s hands. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, and Makoto knew it.

So, Makoto does just as her girlfriend asks, and she does it with a pep in her step that she had never thought possible.

The toy presses further into Ann, once again penetrating into her womb, and with each thrust Makoto was failing to realize that she was closer than her girlfriend to cumming than she thought she was.

Makoto’s orgasm hits first, spreading sexual ecstasy throughout her body.

She wants to stop, and ride out the orgasm uninterrupted, but she told Ann she was going to pay her back, so she was going to make damn sure that she did.

Makoto pushes harder than before, much to her own surprise as well as Ann’s. When Ann feels her lover fucking her harder than before, and that finally pushes her over the edge, forcing the pressure in her core to burst into pure pleasure.

Makoto was almost becoming completely overwhelmed. Part of her was completely relieved when she noticed Ann’s eyes falling to the back of her head. It was that sign that she stopped moving her hips, as she had completely tensed up, unable to move a muscle that let Makoto know that she could ease up on the action that was definitely going to cramp her wrist the following morning.

Even though she slowed down, she kept a leisurely rhythm, pushing more the dildo into herself and her girlfriend, granted at a much more shallow level.

This was all they needed to drive their orgasms the slightest bit further. At least a minute passed before the pleasure gradually faded away. After that minute, Makoto stopped completely.

Ann had to give her girlfriend all the credit in the world, that orgasm that she had brought upon her was likely the best she had ever experienced, and as much as she wanted to vocalize it, her hoarse throat and ragged breaths left her in no situation to do so.

As the pleasure faded away completely, Makoto couldn’t hold herself up any longer, and she collapses onto the bed with a bit of a thud, narrowly missing the bedframe with her head.

Ann’s breath slowly came back to her, and once she both had the breath and the coherence, she edges off of the dildo, letting out a miniscule moan. After she frees herself, she crawls up to be face to face with her love.

Makoto was still struggling to catch her breath. Her body was completely useless once again, and when she noticed Ann’s hot breath against her, she wanted to pull her in for a kiss, but her body failed to do anything that she wanted it to.

Ann, however, was not willing to wait for Makoto.

She leans in, now taking her time, and plants her lips on her girlfriend’s. Once Makoto feels her girlfriend against her, she leans in, though rather weakly, and returns the kiss to the best of her ability.

This kiss, unlike the others of the day, was not rushed, nor driven by a lust that had brought them into the situation they found themselves in.

No, this kiss, was one fueled by a moonstruck love that bathed the both of them in the afterglow that, though being entirely new to the both of them, felt warm, and familiar. They both feel at home when the other is nearby, no matter where they were.

Though, Ann was going to completely honest with herself, part of that thought process was likely due to the sex that they had just had.

Ann lets her fantasies take over for a while longer, and she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, something that Makoto was finally able to return as her energy returned to her.

They laid like that for a while, entranced in each other. The kiss lasts for minutes, only breaking for a short second or two to allow them to breathe. Their hands don’t wander like they did before. Instead, they find themselves just holding each other closely, and relishing in the closeness they brought to themselves.

As one minute turns into two, and two to five, they do eventually separate. Ann breaks away first, leaning her head down and snuggling into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

It was a position they had often found themselves whenever given the chance to take a nap or simply have a cuddle.

Although, Makoto had to admit, she definitely liked it more with the both of them completely unclothed, even as shallow as she felt for feeling that way.

Ann, though she wasn’t going to admit it either, felt exactly the same way.

”I do hope you know I’m only giving you a break, babe,” Ann cackles.

Makoto’s cheeks go red as she hears her girlfriend. However, she responds with a giggle, and says, “Ha, I would hope so.”

Ann smirks, and leans her head back to give Makoto a mischievous look. Her brow furrows, and her eyes are bleeding with a rejuvenated energy and lust, “Oh?”

Makoto is at a loss for words for what else to say. She doesn’t even entirely know what to think in all honesty. What she does know, is that she wants Ann again. She wants to feel her again just as she did however many minutes ago.

And this desire only peaks once again as her fingers move closer to her girlfriend’s newly aroused heat.


End file.
